This study will determine whether there is interaction between the renin angiotensin system and the renal dopaminergic system in controlling sodium and water transport in the proximal tubule of the kidney. We will compare natriuresis provoked by infusion of the D1-like agonist, fenoldopam, with and without blockade of angiotensin II production with losartan, an angiotensin II antagonist.